My Happy Ending
by luvnovels123
Summary: Hermione started to find out that she was developing feelings for Harry,more than a friend should have.When Harry announced that he was going out with Ginny Weasely, Hermione's emotions was threatening to spill over-edge.Will she get her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

My Happy Ending

Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! Finally! My first Harry Potter fanfiction! XD Okay, the characters will be OOC so for those people who don't like OOC characters… ANYWAYS, hope you will like this two-shot! (:**

Hermione POV:

I never knew I would feel this way about Harry Potter. I thought we were just best friends, helping and encouraging each other when one needed. But I just found out it was not. Recently, whenever I see him, my heart would pound hard and fast, and I would feel nervous. I keep on looking at him secretly in classes, somehow hoping he will look at me too.

I shook my head out of my daze when I noticed Harry turning and looking at me with a look that I was unable to comprehend. Quickly turning back to my book, I saw the familiar hand that slammed way too many times on my table.

"Miss Granger, pay attention in my class! Ten points from Gryffindor!" he said glaring at me. I sighed and apologized to him yet again, at the same time wishing lessons will be over soon.

xxxxx

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ron asked as he stuffed his face with food.

"Eww, Ron! Don't talk with your mouth full!" I told him, shaking my head.

"Hermione, don't divert the topic. Are you alright?" Harry asked as he slipped to the seat next to me. My heart started to pound faster at him being so close to him and I took a deep breath as I turned to face him, startled when I saw him leaning so close to me.

"Uhh, yeah, of course! I'm alright!" I forced a laugh as I tried to calm my beating heart and poke at my food.

"From my point of view…" I heard someone spoke behind me and I jumped in fright. "George Weasely, you scared me!" I growled. "Sorry. Anyways, back to the topic, are you paying lots of attention to a particular boy lately?" he grinned knowingly.

"George!" I exclaimed as I tried to hit him but he ducked away and threw me a sweet. "Hopefully the sweet would help!" the other twin laughed as they ran to their seats.

"Arg." I growled again when I felt two particular people staring at me. "What?" I asked as I looked at both of them. "Are you in love, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Uh. No! Of course not!" I giggled nervously. "Hermione…?" Ron asked again. "I'm never get any peace here. I'm going to study for the mid-terms," I groaned as I stood up and went to the library.

As I slid into a seat, I pondered to myself as I thought over what George had said. "Am I in love?" I wondered out loud. I thought it was just a crush that would be gone quickly… or was it? I groaned in frustration as I laid my head on the table debating with myself.

"Oh yeah, the sweet! I wonder what it does…" I thought to myself as I took it out of my pocket and twirled it with my finger and looked at it, deciding whether I should eat it or not.

"Dangerous. Better not," I muttered to myself, as I thought of how mischievous and cunning the Weasely twins can be and placed it back inside my pocket.

Walking slowly over to the bookshelves, I scanned over each title and pulled out a few potion book and sat back down, flipping the pages as I read through when one title caught my eye.

_Love potion_

I quickly slammed the book shut as I hit my head and mutter, "How can you even have thought of that, Hermione Granger? Be sensible!" "What are you thinking about?" Someone asked and I turned to see Harry standing behind and gasped, startled to see him there.

"Nothing," I quickly answered.

"Are you sure, Hermione? You are always distracted these days in classes and that's unlike you," Harry said as he sat on the seat next to me.

"I… just… Arg. I can't tell anyone about this." I mumbled.

"It's alright, Hermione, just remember, I am always here." Harry said awkwardly as his hand moved to the back of his head- something he always do when he's feeling embarrassed or awkward.

"Thanks, Harry," I smiled at him. He nodded and we sat in comfortable silence as we studied the books together.

At that moment, it felt right. I felt happy and at ease, and I hope this moment would last forever.

Xxxxx

"Guys, I have something to announce," Harry called. Ron looked up from his last-minute revision and I looked up from my book and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, don't be too shocked or anything, alright?" Harry started.

"Oh, just spit it out, man!" Ron groaned.

"Okay… Um, I…" Harry stuttered a little.

"Hurry up and say it!" I exclaim, dying from curiosity.

"I'm going out with Ginny Weasely."

**A/N: Woooo. LOL. XD Hopefully it's acceptable and as I don't read the books regularly, they may be very very OOC. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm finally back to update the last chapter of this two-shot!xD Hahah, sorry for the late update; I was having quite a bad writer's block on conveying the emotions in this chapter… Anyways, hope you guys will like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters… (If I do, I would have made Hermione end up with Harry or Draco (IKR!XD) )**

Hermione POV:

My eyes widened, as my heart seemed to be breaking piece by piece. The throbbing of my heart brought unwanted tears into my eyes, making me hide my face behind the thick book. I didn't know liking, or even loving, somebody would bring to such pain. If I could ever control my feelings, I would have stopped my feelings for Harry, because I know it would never happen.

The throbbing increased and I felt a lump in my throat. Wiping away the tears as fast as I could, I took a deep breath and forced a smile across my face, looking at Harry.

"That's great, Harry. You two are a great match!" I said enthusiastically, forcing the lump down my throat.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron whispered, touching my shoulder. I snapped my head quickly over to him as a tear trailed down my cheek. His eyes grew bigger at that, and he grabbed my shoulders.

"Harry, I think Hermione's hungry. We're gonna grab a bite before we come back here, okay?" He said, slinging an arm over my shoulder, pulling me protectively against him. I felt the warmth from his sweater as I leaned against him.

"She's hungry? But she normally-" Harry protested but I cut him off.

"I'm really hungry now, Harry. Sorry, let's continue our chat about you and Ginny later, okay?" I said, turning to face him, biting my lip to push the tears back in as managed to push the words out of my mouth.

"Are you okay with me and Ginny?" He asked, his eyes probing into mine. _No, please, don't look at me with those eyes. Please don't, Harry…_

"Wow! I can hear her stomach growling, gotta go, bye!" Ron shouted cheerfully as he dragged me along, and out of the door.

"Sorry, Ron. For dragging you into this…" I apologized, looking at the forest that suddenly seemed very inviting to me. I really do feel like running into it now… Washing these feelings away, would certainly be hard.

"Nah, we're best friends, aren't we?" He asked, giving me a thumbs-up.

I glanced at his arm, which is still over my shoulder, before nodding hesitantly.

Third Person POV:

Hermione broke free of Ron's grasp, and stared at the night sky. A smile graced over Ron's features as he stood behind her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked softly, touching the top of her head.

She swallowed hard, as she felt heaviness in her chest before shaking her head sadly.

"This…is really hard for me, because I just realized, you know… how much I like Harry." She whispered, tears trailing down her face and dripping onto the grass.

"This heaviness and sadness that overwhelms me whenever I think of him; the pain in my heart, and the feelings… all of them aren't easily kept. And now, he's having a girlfriend. I know I should have given up on my feelings long ago, but it's really hard to let go, Ron…" Hermione sobbed, finally spilling her secret. Ron sighed softly, turning her around to face him.

"I have got this girl I really, really like too. But she likes another guy, and it's pretty hard for me, but I won't give up. Because that's what I feel. If you really like Harry, go for it, Hermione, I believe you can do it." Ron said, stroking her hair as he gazed into her eyes.

Harry stood behind a tree, listening to their conversation. He clenched his fists as he took his broom, muttering a spell as he took off. Turning back to glance at the couple at the field, he shut his eyes and flew off.

Without thinking, Ron took Hermione into his arms, enveloping her into a warm hug. Hermione stood frozen for a moment as he squeezed her shoulders gently. Then, slowly, her hands slid up to Ron's back as she pressed her face against his shoulders. Ron's eyes closed as he desperately savoured this moment he had longed for so long.

"I'm in love with you, Hermione…" He whispered softly, under his breath. She breathed softly as she focused on channeling away her sadness and pain when she realized he had spoken.

"What did you say just now, Ron?" She asked, her tears still trickling down her cheeks.

"Nothing much, Hermione." He said, as he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

They stood still, as if time had been frozen, in each other's embrace and searching for a comfort they had yearned for a long time.

* * *

"Yay! No school today!" Ron exclaimed cheerfully, bouncing down the stairs. The Gryffindors looked up and laughed before continuing their conversations with their friends on the lounge.

Harry spread the butter onto his bread quietly before turning his attention to Ron who flopped down onto the seat across him.

"What did you and Hermione do yesterday night? You guys weren't back for a long time," he said, biting into his bread as he looked at Ron who scratched his head awkwardly.

"Nothing much… Why do you care anyways?" He asked, his eyes settling suspiciously on Harry.

"I'm just being concerned, Ron." He said, gritting his teeth as he took another huge bite from the bread.

"Oh, are you? Or are you just _jealous_?" He asked, whispering the last word to Harry who's eyes glazed with anger, shaking his head as he tore the bread angrily with his teeth, chewing on it angrily.

Ron smirked smugly, reaching for a slice of bread as Hermione stepped down the stairs.

"Hey! Morning!" she greeted them, avoiding Harry's eyes as she made her way to take a slice of bread when Ron smiled to her and shook his head.

"Let me help you." He said, spreading butter over the slice of bread before folding it up and handing it over to Hermione.

"Oh, thanks!" She smiled to Ron, as she took the bread from him before chewing on it slowly. Harry continued to eat his bread as his fist clenched under the table, unknown to the others.

"Say, Hermione, do you want to go to a bookstore later on?" Ron asked casually as he started munching on his bread.

"Ohhh…. Ron, asking her out on a date?" Someone in the lounge yelled out and some Gryffindors whistled loudly.

"Nah, just friend stuff…" He said, smiling widely at Hermione's blushing face.

"Um, sure, Ron." She said, now staring at her bread as some girls giggled.

Harry slammed his hands on the table as he stood up, toppling the chair over and making most of the Gryffindors in the room turn their attention to him. The chattering ceased as they stared at Harry, who normally doesn't lose his cool around the others, shocked.

"I'm going out for a while." He said shortly as he walked out of the room, turning back to glare at Ron from the corner of his eyes before muttering the password angrily and exited the room.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked Ron. The people in the room's ears perked up as they craved for some gossip. Ron looked at the people in the room, before turning to her.

"No idea. Maybe he's angry about something?" He said, shrugging as he leaned back against his seat, now fully understanding the situation.

"Oh, I see…" She mumbled, finishing her bread before going up to her room to get ready for the

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out, Ron," she said, and he could hear the happiness that haven't been in her voice for a long time. He smiled softly as he shook his head.

"Nope, it's nothing. Just relax and enjoy yourself here, Hermione."

She looked up and grinned at him, making his heart pound faster and he turned away, a soft blush gracing his cheeks. Hermione looked at the red cheeks for a moment before shrugging and turning away as she browsed the book titles.

"So…how's the mystery girl, Ron?" She asked, as she picked a random book out and flipped the pages.

"I don't know… I'm thinking about letting her go, because it seems that she and the other guy's feelings are mutual. I don't really want to destroy their relationship." He said quietly, putting a book back to the shelf.

"Oh, sorry, Ron." She said, turning to face him as she patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find someone else better!" She said, trying to comfort him and grinned.

"Hopefully so…" He said, trailing off.

"You know...I want to tell the girl at least once that I love her, just once, before she realizes his feelings and be together..." as he spoke, he took Hermione's face into his hands, sweeping her fringe away from her eyes and she looked at Ron in surprise.

"…Ron?" She whispered as he leaned closer to her. Slowly, inch by inch, he moved closer, their noses almost touching.

"The girl I'm in love with is _you_, Hermione Granger." She gasped and was about to make a move to push herself away when someone did that for her.

A force suddenly broke the two of them apart, making Ron stumble back a few steps, looking up at the intruder in surprise as he noticed his sister standing beside him.

"Finally here huh?"Ron asked, dusting himself off as he noticed Harry's arms wrapped protectively around Hermione. Harry, seeming to notice Ron's stare at his arms, released his hold and Hermione took a step away from Harry.

"Umm… Hi?" She said, looking at both Ginny and Harry. Ginny smiled at Hermione before beckoning Ron over.

"Yes, Gin?" Ron asked.

"Let them talk, Ron…" She said sadly, her gaze turning back to the couple who stood quietly

* * *

"Why aren't you going with Ginny?" Hermione asked nonchantly as she fingered a book, her back facing him. He scratched his head awkwardly as his hand reached out to touch Hermione and hovered there hesitantly before pulling his hand away.

"Um, we had a talk and well, we broke up." He said softly, browsing through a book that was easily within his reach.

Her head rose in shock as she slammed the book shut, turning to Harry, speechless.

"Why?" She asked, now curious and a little happy. She realized it and slapped herself mentally for feeling that way.

"Because I found out who I really am in love with."

"Oh…" She mumbled, returning the book back to the shelf as she made a move to leave. Hearing these words coming out of his mouth hurt her more than she thought it would. She didn't want to know who he is in love with, knowing she would be torn and be in a heap of sobbing mess before she could even hide from him.

Her heart pounded painfully against her chest as she clenched her eyes tightly, trying hard to ignore the heaviness that has always been settling on her chest every time she thought of Harry. She stifled a sob as she looked out of the glass door, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hermione…" He whispered softly, his cheeks turning slightly red as he pulled her to him, forcing her to face him.

"Ha…Harry?" She stuttered out, her eyes wide and filled with shock, her heart thumping more furiously against her chest, the tugging on her heart increased as she tried to look away from Harry but his serious and unwavering gaze made her unable to do so.

His hands stayed firm yet gentle on her shoulders as he moved closer to her, his eyes begging for her to understand. Her heart seemed to go crazy, as she started to melt against his intense stare.

"No… _Don't_...Don't look at me like that, Harry…" She pleaded, her eyes closing as a tear trailed down yet again. She felt a thumb wiping it away gently, spreading warmth all over her body, making her tingle with happiness at his touch. Unconsciously, she leaned against his touch, making him smile gently at her.

"I don't want to have false hopes..." She said, her voice lowering as she stared at the floor but he used his finger to tilt her head back up, his eyes probing deep into hers, seeming to tell her something she always wanted to hear from him.

"The one I'm in love with is you, Hermione." He said, leaning closer to her as her eyes fluttered shut, knowing that this is the person she really wanted to kiss, to feel, to touch and to be with. The loud thudding of their hearts seemed to beat in unison as to them, all they can see and feel is only the other.

With that, he pressed his lips against hers, and it's as if earth had stood still. Slowly, Hermione circled her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her, both of them melting in the hot, passionate kiss.

They broke apart, breathing heavily as their foreheads pressed against each other's, their eyes connected and conveying a simple message: _I'm in love with you. _The couple leaned onto each other's arms, revelling in the warmth of their partner's and smiling as they breathed in the scent of each other.

Ron and Ginny smiled softly at the scene unfolding before them, knowing their decision to let go was right. After all, it let the people they love to be happy. Turning away, both of them walked away.

"Hey, Gin," Ron said after some time of them walking together.

"Yeah?" She answered, stopping in her tracks and looking at him curiously.

"I'm sure, we too, will find our happy ending some day." He said, grinning at her, who smiled back.

"Race ya to it!" She said, winking at her brother.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you guys think of the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter and thank you for spending your time to read this!**


End file.
